


The Greatest Game

by Nanubi



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Fear Mythos, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Additional information in second chapter, All warnings in first chapter, Don't worry, Gen, I'll ease y'all into it, Introduction to the fandoms also in second chapter, smiley face - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time. The stars align perfectly, their light shining down on a little planet called earth, the Darke Centre, the place where everything will end.</p>
<p>Molli Star, the Harlot, a prostitute working in Chicago, has rolled across some Fears before...she just doesn't know it. Her role is ancient, and demands respect...even as she fights it with all her being.</p>
<p>Jason Malthe, the Innocent, a bagger at a grocery store in Indianapolis, knows nothing of Fears or Old Ones. He's fighting to make ends meet, barely paying his bills, much less keeping gas in his car and food in his stomach. His role is new, so new that the interest of a certain masked figure throws him so deep into the game he doesn't even know which direction is up.</p>
<p>But in the end, all will be destroyed...no matter what humanity has to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Game

Hey there, you perfect, wonderful reader, you.

I'm Nanubi. Nan if you want to be a bit more personal. I also answer to "Author," "Dear Author," and "Boopykins." I've been lost in the Fear Mythos for a couple years now. It has me fascinated, to the point that I still enjoy the Slender Man even with his "Oh god, why, that meme was  _years_ ago, WHY" status.

Similarly, the Rake still has a fan. But the Fear mythos has a lot more in store than just those particular creepypastas. Many original abominations have come to life through the hard work and dedication of this wonderful community, and when I happened to peek at the Fear Mythos tag here on archive I was...

Well, what  _is_ there is great. But that's just it.

There's  _nothing_ there.

Three works, and I'm a fast reader. Gone and done with, and lord knows I've read OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING enough times.

I'm forced to remember what Kevin Smith said when I saw him at a comedy show once.

"...No one  _else_ is gonna make that shit...so I guess I'll have to."

Of course, he was talking about Tusk. He made that movie because he wanted to see it. It was absolutely God awful, and boy do I want something like that with my name on it.

So, here we are. I'm undertaking the monumental task of basically  _ending_ the Fear Mythos. The exact reasons and lore behind that will be explained next chapter, but know that it's a big task.

Also, there are  _a lot of Fears._ And I want to use as many of them as i can. There are some that're more popular, more used, than others, but they're all great.

And, ah...I've decided, for better or for worse, that the Great Old Ones from Lovecraft's genius 'verse will be adding to the chaos.

With all that outta the way...

**Rape.** Yikes, maybe that bold is a little...well, I'm to lazy to spam the backspace key that many times, and my mouse is so very, very far away...

That's a big warning, guys. A huge warning. The Fear Mythos is big on FEAR, and what's scarier than being forced sexually? But there's more.

Oh, so much more.

The Fear Mythos has a monster, a God, basically, for every scary thing there is. Some are broad in terms of substance, and others are very on the nose about what they represent.

If you're afraid of something, if a certain something leaves you feeling afraid and triggered, well...it'll show up here eventually.

Alcoholism, drowning, sexual and physical abuse, mental abuse, sex, insects, body horror, loss, loneliness, trans- and homophobia, religious dogma, guilt, isolation, stranger danger,  **the works,**   **man.**

You've been warned.


End file.
